


Lies, All Of It: Lila Appreciation Week!

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Miraculous Appreciation Weeks To Gape At! [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Before Chameleon, F/M, Gen, Horse!Lila, Italian Mafia, Lila Rossi Appreciation Week, Papilio AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: Lila: Outfoxes The Competition!Prompts: Lies, Hero/Villain, Favorite Ship, Rival, Missing, Return & Future!





	1. Help & Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> THESE PROMPTS WERE WRITTEN LONG BEFORE CHAMELEON AND DON'T REFLECT HER CURRENT BEHAVIOR. THOSE WHO POST NASTY LILA HATE WILL HAVE THEIR COMMENTS DELETED!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chloe goes too far for Lila’s tastes, she steps in. Thankfully, she’s found a bit of equilibrium… and a secret.

Chloe, being the popularity-hungry brat she had grown to become, had taken up a new bad habit: lying. The students of Francoise-Dupont, however, had experience with not only her being a brat, but they also knew how to deal with a liar (thanks to Lila Rossi), so they knew the tells of not only Chloe, but a liar in general! Lila had redeemed herself in the eye of most, but some people were still wary. Thankfully, she’d been forgiven by the good people of the college, so it ultimately ended up okay for the new girl.

Marinette, for one, was done.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Marinette?” Tikki whispered in the girls’ locker room when the two were isolated. “I don’t think this is a misuse of powers, but it teeters on the line.”

Marinette replied “It should be fine, Tikki! As long as I keep my identity secret, it should be fine! …what’s with the big eyes?”

Tikki could do nothing but point to someone behind her wielder. Marinette paled - shoot, she’d been found out. Whipping around to face whoever had inevitably figured out the truth, she thought of two girls that she really hoped it wouldn’t be. Please don’t be Alya, please don’t be Chloe. _Please don’t be Alya, please don’t be Chloe_ ran through her mind, doing laps through her head like those American car racers did through the stadiums. To Marinette’s relief, it wasn’t either of the two aforementioned teens.

Third place, however, was not that good either.

Lila had chilled out on her dislike of Ladybug after she’d gotten over Adrien. Ladybug held no animosity for the diplomat's’ daughter, and Lila held no quarrel either - she just didn’t care for Ladybug that much. Nevertheless, the tension between the two could be shattered by touching it.

Finally, Marinette broke the silence first. “Hi, Lila.”

Lila, in a surprisingly hesitant way, responded “Don’t even think about it, Ladybug. I heard everything.”

Marinette could do little but gulp.

“I wanted to take down Chloe myself; let me handle it.”

Marinette’s mouth dropped quickly, as if gravity had finally chosen to have an effect on it. “What?”

Lila shrugged. “I don’t really care whether you’re Marinette or Ladybug. At the end of the day, it’s still you, right? Still, you are the superheroine - save your wrath for the real bad guys, alright? Take the day off on wiping the floor with Chloe - I’ve got you for this one.”

“I-I thought you hated Ladybug?!”

Lila, at this point, was in the doorway. But right before she closed the door, a devilish smirk crossed her face. “Nope, not really - I was just a bit jealous that she - well, you - was the one who Adrien likes.”

Ignoring the shriek of “WHAT?!” behind her, Lila went to go deal with Chloe.

* * *

“Chloe!”

Usually, whenever there is an angry voice shouting for Chloe Bourgeois, an akuma can be seen as the perpetrator. This time, however, it wasn’t - but one angry Lila stomping over to Chloe was still pretty bad. While she appeared to have traded the lack of Volpina’s powers for the control Hawkmoth had held over her, the great rage she held was the same - it was merely directed at a new target this time.

“Uh, what’s your deal, Lie-la?” Chloe hadn’t let the past Lila go, even after she’d stopped being the liar she used to be. Lila and the friends she’d made were all sick of it. Before Lila could lose her temper at the blonde brat, she recollected herself with a deep breath, ignoring Chloe’s sneer.

“The problem is that you are becoming who I used to be. Don’t think I haven’t heard about it - I’m still _very_ good at keeping the truth hidden, even if it’s for different reasons.”

“WHAT?! No, seriously, I do know Ladybug personally.”

“Don’t be as oblivious as you are for once - she freaking_ hates you._ Ever wonder why she never even _smiles_ at you unless the media’s around?”

Something must have finally struck the right nerve, because Chloe reflected upon this statement. Chat Noir was willing to be nice to her, but Ladybug had been unwilling to speak to her ever since she’d started her lying crusade. Chloe was a caring person, despite her hard shell; you just had to access the Chloe inside first without cracking her shell.

Chloe didn’t realize tears were slowly trickling down her face until Lila had helped her cool down with deep breathing.

“I don’t want to get harsh again, but here’s a warning, Bourgeois - fix your behavior, or I’ll break you.”

Still a bit sniffly, Chloe responded “But how?!”

Once again, Lila turned around and gave a simple but not-simple answer:

“Maybe use the money and prestige you brag so much about for help?”

With that, she walked off to let the the hotel heiress ponder her actions.

_For the first time in a long while, _Lila smiled to herself,_ I’m doing it right._


	2. Illuminata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papilio had helped Lila for so long; repaying a certain “favor” was more than the least Lila could do.

In honesty, Lila hadn’t even known about the battle at the Agreste Mansion. She wouldn’t have cared at all, really - while the anger management classes she had been… “advised” to take were helping in general life (not to mention helping her curb the lies she used to tell), she still wasn’t happy with Ladybug. Heaven knows Papilio had tried to get the two on good terms - he had been the one that politely advised her to take those classes after showing up to check on her in a swarm of butterflies making the shape of a human after Volpina (he did this with everyone, apparently).

She’d also backed off of Adrien, her reason being that the two weren’t suited for each other. She had come to realize that her feelings for him were merely infatuation; after all, infatuation is merely being in love with the idea of someone. She liked to think of herself as a good person, and while she accepted that she wasn’t a good person right now, she would work hard to try and get towards that ideal.

When she felt the butterfly touch her new necklace (the old one held too many bad memories, and was thrown out), she wasn’t sure whether to curse out Hawkmoth in Italian, French or English. However, when she heard Papilio’s voice instead, that changed.

_Hello there, Lila._

_Hello, Mr. Bowtie. _The thought held no malice - after a week’s worth of talking with each other (whether for help when Papilio was in civilian form or chatting as Papilio), the two had become good friends.

_That’s Mr. Fettuccine to you, and you know it. Anyway, you’re just the friend I could use right now! There’s an attack at Agreste Mansion, and Chat Noir and Ladybug have been struggling on this one. I have an odd job for you as well as battling against the akuma for this time; accept the powers of Halucinatio and I will explain all._

While Lila and Ladybug were not the greatest of friends, Lila agreed to take on the mantle of “Halucinatio.”

_Fine, I’ll help. What are my powers?_

_Your powers are similar to Volpina, but you can only make clones of yourself in this form. The exchange is that your clones can make physical contact and fight with you. Your flute is now a wand - aim and fire it at anywhere but a person, and you can create an illusion. You can also shoot out fireballs when in combat, as well as gain the ability to teleport short distances to dodge. Be warned, however - using either of those two abilities make all your clones disappear! _When you considered the differences between him and Hawkmoth, Papilio was much more creative on the powers of his _comites_ in comparison to the idea and design of the _comes_ in general.

_One last thing, Lila. Your “comes minutus” is in your new necklace - it’s very pretty, by the way. Anyway, are you ready, Halucinatio?_ Papilio gave everyone a last check. Sure, he made sure that any time a _comes_ was defeated, his _comites minuti_ came in a giant swarm from the sky to save any depowered _comites_ from harm, but the ability to do this didn’t stop him from being a little too concerned for the safety of his _comites_ nonetheless. Some folks thought he worried too much about his _comites,_ but they’d never been in the heat of battle before.

Nobody knew the real truth behind his worries - not Lila, not his previous _comites,_ not even Ladybug or Chat Noir! The reason behind that’s a story for another day, however…

_Let’s do this! _Her response was confident - it was not the old and mendacious Lila’s prideful confidence, but the new and kind-in-the-good-way Lila’s just confidence.

_Good luck, Halucinatio. _Papilio’s voice faded out, sending his power in to transform Lila into Halucinatio!

The ears and tail of Volpina were nonexistent on Halucinatio; however, the ends of her hair were colored to look like the ears. The flute, as promised, was now a wand, and it felt somewhat warm in her hands. At once, Lila took off for the Agreste Mansion, being informed of the aforementioned “odd job” Papilio had in mind as she went.

* * *

The Collector grumbled to himself about the strength of his enemies. He was doing fine on his own against the two -how did they win every time? Their battle style seemed like it was missing something - no, someone. But why would that be? Hawkmoth hadn’t been informed of a third Miraculous awakened. Perhaps he should ask Nooroo later…

_Ahh, that would explain it, _Collector thought._ I should do my research next time - if there’s a next time. Is there a third Miraculous out there somewhere? No, it couldn’t be - who could fight without me noticing their power? Is it a non-Miraculous ally? It can’t be one of the big 7, and the Zodiac would have been noticed by me as well!_

Collector was broken out of his thoughts by a miniature army of redesigned Volpinas breaking through the door. Swarming him at once, he was overwhelmed by them, and before he knew it, his book was crushed and the akuma was freed.

One purification and general day-saving later from Ladybug, followed by the two major Miraculous wielders leaving the scene, a curious Gabriel “innocently” asked the army of “Volpinas” who had given them their powers.

“It couldn’t have been m-Hawkmoth; he can’t use more than one akuma at once. Who brought Volpina back?”

One Halucinatio, appearing behind him and making her clones disappear, told him the answer. “Have you never heard of Papilio?”

Not giving away too much surprise, Gabriel responded “Not really - I don’t pay much attention to superhero-based news. Usually, I’m too busy with work.” I should have, Gabriel thought to himself, and it’s time that changed.

When Halucinatio was eventually detransformed back into Lila and sent home courtesy of Gabriel, he didn’t notice the _comes minutus_ flying into his mansion in order to spy on him. He’d been way too much in thought about this new enemy of his.


	3. A Wheely Good End Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick and tired of being invited to third-wheel, Lila was.  
Not the only one caught in this, Lila just so happened to be.

Lila didn’t know why she kept being invited to 3rd wheel for Nathanael at him and Chloe’s dates. She and the ginger artist were good friends, what with Nathanael bonding with her over being mostly alone (albeit for different reasons), but she still couldn’t fathom the reason to be invited to such events (although she wouldn’t complain about it being on Chloe’s tab). Nathanael wouldn’t say why he kept asking her to come along - he’d just call it a surprise and leave the topic there in a surprisingly stubborn way for the boy. Lila respected his wishes, but she was starting to get sick of the surprise.

“What kind of surprise could get Tomato Boy to be so adamant?” Lila wondered out loud as she walked to her Literature class one day. “It must be one heck of a surprise if he’s being this tough about it…”

“Um… excuse me, Lila?”

Lila barely heard Sabrina, but the fact that Sabrina and Chloe were best friends led her to take a side-path and respond. “…make it quick, please. Class will begin soon.”

Sabrina hurriedly nodded and quickly answered, “Uh, it looks like we’re in the same boat. Chloe’s been asking me to third wheel, but I’ve been busy each time they go on a date. Thankfully, Nathanael’s been helping Chloe into being more patient - without him, the old Chloe and I would have broken up by now!”

Lila didn’t even bother to grace that last bit with a response, instead choosing to question the third-wheeling. “You’ve been asked by them to third-wheel too?!”

Sabrina confusedly responded “Yeah. Why?”

Lila would have asked her to go ponder it at a cafe _(not a date - what am I thinking?),_ but the bell rang, and the two scrambled for their respective classes.

Luckily, the two got off with warnings due to their good attendance records, so they met up and planned a date meetup to discuss it.

When they met, they ended up just eating and chatting, and that’s how it went for a few dates meetups. Nathanael strangely stopped asking Lila to 3rd-wheel - not that Lila cared or noticed. Eventually, something had to give, so they got down to business and got down to discussion. They ended up with two theories:

A: Chloe and Nathanael were wingman/wingwoman-ing for them.

B: Chloe and Nathanael weren’t actually dating - rather, they were wingmanning for Lila to get with Chloe and Nathanael to get with Sabrina.

After putting this down in her mind, Lila absentmindedly laughed to what she thought was herself, “Honestly, if it were either, I’d rather it be Theory A. You’re cute, and a lot of fun to be with. Nathanael’s my friend, anyway, and I’d rather it stay that way.”

She didn’t realize what she’d “muttered” until she laid her eyes on a blushing Sabrina; of course, this brought an even bigger blush to the Italian girl.

“R-really? You’d like to get together with me?” Sabrina further inquired after a few moments of silence.

“Y-yeah. You’re the first girl I can think of that I’d date.”

“Not Chloe? Seriously?”

“No, she’s too… high up for my tastes. Besides,” Lila said with a blushy smile, “she’s taken.”

Sabrina giggled, and it was then that Lila’s newfound love for the ginger ex-minion was cemented.

“Alright then… would it help my case of dating you if I told you I fell in love with you a while back?”

“What? Really?”

“Y-yup! It’s the truth!”

“Guess there’s no reason to keep the truth hidden, then. Sabrina, care to date me?”

“YES!” Sabrina shouted, a bit too loudly for their tastes. The two immediately turned as red as Nathanael’s hair, if not more so.

The two got 5 seconds of kissing before they were interrupted.

“IT’S ABOUT TIME!” Chloe screeched, stomping out from behind a hedge into the two’s view, with a sheepish Nathanael trudging behind.

Both of their shock quickly turned to confusion. You’d think it would be Lila’s face that went to one of realization first, but it was Sabrina’s; she did know Chloe better than Lila knew Nathanael, after all.

“You set us up?”

“Why not? You two are adorable!”

Nathanael shyly walked up to an unreadable Lila. “Sorry for the confusion. I was the one who brought up you and Sabrina to Chloe - she kept it going.”

Lila smirked. “It’s fine. I got a cute girlfriend, and I learned you’re a whipped tomato too.”  
Nathanael blushed, but it was all good-natured. “Hey! I am NOT whipped, nor am I a tomato!”

“Sure, you’re not - totally believe you on that one.”

Jokes flew by that night, and so did time. A good few years later, Lila and Sabrina were invited to Nathanael and Chloe’s wedding. Sabrina got to be maid of honor, and Lila joined the other ladies in Chloe’s final night out as single. Nathanael didn’t have a best man, being an only child, so he let Adrien do the honors (he let Chloe pick). As you can imagine, it was only a year and some later when Nathanael handed a newly-pregnant Chloe an invitation.

I’m sure you know where this is going, don’t you? If so, good. If not, go back to the last paragraph and swap the duos in the 2nd sentence. That should explain everything. If that doesn’t work, here’s a few hints:

Chloe was Sabrina’s maid of honor, and Nathanael was Lila’s best man.


	4. Unstoppable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila was almost ready to take on the Pokemon League; there was just one more thing to handle, and she’d be set.  
Scratch that…  
Nathanael was no longer a thing.

As Lila advanced through the final legs of her journey, she took time to recount her past. It wasn’t a conceited action don’t misunderstand - it wasn’t her bragging to herself, and those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it, right?

Her starter, an Alolan Ninetales named Trixx, had been her first Pokemon. Blessed with the ability from his Kantonian ancestors to telepathically connect with his trainer, Trixx had become strong from the adventures with Lila, and the experience had allowed him to give even Gym Leader Ramos quite the run for his money.

Her official starter Pokemon, however, was a Delphox named Mago. Despite the name of her Fire/Psychic Pokemon, the magician ‘mon _hated_ that particular kind of berry (other than Mago berries, oddly enough, any other kind of fruit would do). Mago had saved her life when the now-defeated Team Akuma attempted to “exterminate the fox;” she’d been traveling up Noslach Mountain with her friend Sabrina when they’d set up a roadblock right in front of her. Expecting a battle between the grunt and a clearly brainwashed Admin nicknamed Gorilla, Lila had pulled out her Pokeballs. Unfortunately, by the time she realized she was being pushed off the mountain by the admin’s Slaking. Mago (then a Braixen) immediately broke out of his pokeball, evolved into Delphox, used his newly-learned Psychic ability to save her bacon, then used his wand to keep himself from making a Delphox-sized splat upon the beginning of the trek. While he made his way back up, Trixx and the rest of Lila’s team _destroyed_ Gorilla’s Slaking and Heracross (not to mention his ally’s Weezing), prompting the two to get the heck outta dodge.

Theo, her Zoroark, was another beloved member of the team. While she’d been in a phase during her school years in which she told crazy lies to make herself popular, she had met a newly evolved Theo getting beaten up by some Mightyena for doing the same general business (or so Trixx had told her). Inspired by the felonious fox, she scared off his attackers and caught him, using him as an inspiration to get her behavior together. Nowadays, Theo was a beloved member of the team (but not necessarily trusted - the Cruel Pokemon was the second worst jokester she’d ever met, first place going to her friend Adrien’s Liepard Plagg).

There were other members of the team, of course, but Lila’s recollection was interrupted by a familiar voice crying out “Please, Lila, wait for me!”

Looking over her shoulder, she discovered it was her friend Nathanaël Kurtzberg. The young man had been abducted from his home a few weeks before Lila began her journey and was hypnotized into becoming an admin for Team Akuma to use as their boss Gabriel (who was also Adrien’s “often-away-for-business” father) saw fit. She’d rescued him in one of Team Akuma’s hideouts, and learned of Gabriel’s plan to resurrect Xerneas so that he could bring his wife back, although it would essentially kill all but those in Team Akuma. His grunts were “programmed” to serve him until they proved no longer useful, in which case they would be told to kill themselves (and the brainwashing made sure the blood wasn’t _physically_ on Gabriel’s now-cuffed hands).

Nathanaël thanked Lila again for saving him, and to Lila’s immense happiness, he also admitted his crush on her (the feelings were reciprocated, but Lila hadn’t been thinking about it for a while - being in mortal peril can do that to anyone). The two decided to have one last battle before Lila entered the Pokemon League. Right before they threw out their first Pokemon, Nathanaël asked her “If I win, will you be my girlfriend?”

“Fine, but if I win, you’re gonna be my boyfriend. Deal?” Lila jokingly countered.

“Deal.” Nathanaël laughed.

The cave was quiet for a few seconds.

It seemed like one second, Lila and Nathanael were staring each other down; the next, however, Nathanaël’s Toucannon (Volaille) and Lila’s Jellicent (Calunnia) were released from their Pokeballs, duking it out with an immediate clash between Calunnia’s Hydro Pump and Volaille’s Bullet Seed. While Volaille won that little contest, Volaille took a second to recover from the Bullet Seed barrage, letting Calunnia recover and blast the bird with Psychic, knocking it out.

Next came Mago against Nathanaël’s Blastoise Wayzz. It was supposed to be Nath’s starter, but he was kidnapped before that could truly begin.

“What are you going to do, Lila?”

Whether Nathanaël was hypnotized or not, he’d always been a taunter. It was good-naturedly, thankfully, as Admin Nathan had been much worse. Nathanaël was to Admin Nathan as Luigi was to Mr. L: good and evil, quiet and timid, kind but free and cruel but subservient.

Lila just smirked. What she said next dropped Nathanaël’s own smirk quickly.

“Grass Knot, Mago.”

One fallen turtle later, Nath sent out his Sunflora Pomidor to take out Calunnia, who Lila had made the poor decisions of not only choosing to keep the Floating Pokemon in, but also choosing to attempt a Psychic attack by outspending the robust rafflesia. It didn’t work out for Calunnia, for the record - Petal Dance is a strong and supereffective move, after all.

Lila and Nathanaël clashed with KO after KO to each other after that. Pomidor fell to Mago’s Flamethrower, and the fox Pokemon was promptly knocked out after by an Earthquake from Chamelle the Camerupt. Another Earthquake sent Chamelle to lala-land with a thud, courtesy of Doccione the Gliscor.

Eventually, it came down to good ol’ Trixx versus a Revived Wayzz. The clever fox versus the wise turtle - this would make for a _quite _the interesting match, but it wasn’t entirely fair - Wayzz was at half of his HP.

The silent showdown began once more, each Trainer planning what could be the decisive move. At last, the last turn started.

“Trixx, Dazzling Gleam!” shouted Lila, the confidence that had enamored Nathanaël shining from her like light off a disco ball. If the young red-haired man hadn’t been focused on battle, he might have swooned. Nathanaël decided it was time to break out a secret weapon he’d prepared Wayzz with.

“Wayzz, Flash Cannon!” Nathanaël countered, the quiet smirk becoming a little less quiet.

Lila paled - she knew Trixx couldn’t take that; 4 times the normal damage was _very intimidating,_ and Ninetales weren’t meant to tank attacks. Nevertheless, she steeled herself (pun not intended) for her inevitable defeat.

Then Trixx did the improbable; he jumped over the ball of energy, shooting off the light-based attack that was Dazzling Cannon midair and essentially sniping Wayzz with a flourish. As the Fox Pokemon landed on the ground, so did the Blastoise (albeit less gracefully; being knocked unconscious tends to make that happen).

Lila had known Trixx for almost her entire life, yet the Ninetales continued to astound her.

Sure, she wasn’t Champion Ladybug, but she was feeling rather lucky at the moment. While when she was with her team she felt like she could take on the League (well, after a bit of training), she felt like she could take on the world and then some with Nathanaël at her side as well.


	5. Balls of Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Lila lacked in physical strength, she made up for in cleverness and dexterity. Naturally, this made her okay in snowball fights.  
Having not played in one since many years ago didn’t help, however. This offended her classmates even worse than Volpina’s incident.

It was winter, and because snow happens in Paris winters, snow fell upon Paris. There was a tradition, time-honored by College Francois-Dupont students and kept since before Marinette and her classmates _began_ their education. It was the snowball fights, and they were to happen every day for a school week’s worth starting a day after the first day of snow. If the battles started on a Tuesday, for example, there would be snowball fights on the rest of the school week and the next Monday. Due to the intensity and duration of snowball fights, the teachers had tried to stop them with promises of detentions for those that participated in snowball fights, but the previous students didn’t care, so they moved it down to those that were late to appease them. An agreement was set, and it stayed to the present day.

Adrien, Alya and Lila had little experience in snowball fights in the past (one for being holed up for so long, two for living in areas with little snow and three for not having time due to all the moving with her diplomat parents); however, the two was not a participant in a long time due to her parents having to move, so she was rather rusty. When she’d told the class about this, everyone flipped and got her to promise she’d join. Kim and Alix agreed to teach her their tricks (an odd team-up, considering the two had been a bit more vicious towards each other in their bets lately), Marinette promised to make her something that would help her with the cold, and Sabrina, who almost never participated in snowball fights (likely due to Chloe, who wanted no part in the “dumb ‘tradition,’”) agreed to be on Lila’s side.

About a week and a half later, the snowfall came, and by then, everything was set but Lila’s training. Lila walked outside to begin her walk to school and was “greeted” by a whistle that very well may have been loud enough to wake the whole block!

“Your snowball battle training begins today, Rossi!” Alix shouted, next to a smug-looking Kim, who of course was holding a whistle. Lila, having preparation in speed from not only Alix and Kim’s training but escaping akuma, took off for their school immediately. The three got away just in time to escape Lila’s infuriated neighbors.

That day after school was spent with Lila practicing throwing, making and dodging snowballs, one after another. She was good at the fort-making thing, so there were no worries there.

When Flame Blower came to town, however, the amount of worry in the area increased at _least_ thousandfold. Everyone scattered like the mice in Ratatouille (joke unintended).

Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn’t get too close to her; the akumatized version of Celosia Osais was hot to the touch and too powerful to hurt with their weapons and fists.

Lila, who hadn’t been able to hide too far away, noticed something odd; Flame Blower stood on the paths without snow. Formulating a plan, she picked up a snowball and chucked it at the akumatized beanie-turned-flame-cannon. It didn’t knock it off her head, but it did hit spot on (pun not intended)

In accord with her prediction, Flame Blower screamed in pain. Ladybug had seen the whole thing, and called upon the rest of the school to help, as long as they kept at a safe distance. Everyone that heard her came running, getting their friends’ attention. Even _Chloe_ helped, not throwing too much snow, but she did her best in order to please Ladybug. In no time, Flame Blower was covered in snow up to the beanie, which Ladybug snatched off her head. Quickly commencing in the usual finishings, Ladybug checked on Celosia, and when she was sure all was well, she went off to detransform.

However, she made sure to thank Lila in private; the girl _had_ started the chain of events that led to the defeat of today’s akuma. 

Lila, having a little Chat Noir rub off on her, told Ladybug “Oh, SNOW problem, Ladybug. I was happy to AVA-LAUNCH the snowballs at any akuma form.”

Ladybug groaned, but good-naturedly. She left, but for good this time.

Lila quietly smirked to herself.

“See you whenever, _Marinette.”_


	6. Mafioso Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ombre di Rossi were a nasty bunch, but the newest heiress was better.  
When her training's taken further to go commit murder, things don’t really go to the letter!

Lila didn’t want to run or even_ join_ the Ombre di Rossi, but things looked like she had little choice. Defecting or talking back would get her either punished or killed, depending on her father’s mood. Paolo Rossi was a ruthless man, and she didn’t see him often merely because he was a mob boss - he really didn’t care much for family, but he was decent enough to be somewhat respectful to her when the two were able to meet.

Paolo had taught her to run the business when she was old enough, and she had a multitude of skills due to this.

She was able to kill someone twice her size if she wanted to (whether with fist or pistol), do getaway driving better than some of Paolo’s minions before she could legally drive, and work with all the business and finance-related deals almost as well as her father. Naturally, she was expected to take over as the Rossis’ heiress, but the girl wanted nothing to do with the business. She was lucky she hadn’t done any illegal dealings with her pops - she just knew how to, that’s all.

Eventually, the time came for Lila’s luck to run out.

Lila’s dad had trusted her to do the deed of death on a dirty politician’s daughter - Chloe Bourgeois, she was called. Apparently, her dear old dad had backed out of the business with Paolo’s group, wanting to stay as clean as possible should he be caught - however, he was a pretty big beneficiary for what the average Parisians called the “Odor,” so Paolo figured it would be a good idea to “convince” him to continue their partnership.

Lila was quite clever, so it wasn’t long before she formulated a plan that would be win-win for both her and Chloe (well, sort of a win for the rich girl; while Chloe wouldn’t be too happy about being forced to leave the comfort of her luxurious house for a good while, it was much better than a nasty death at the hands of the other Odors). Lila’s plan was to utilize and trick the backup boys placed in her command in case she wasn’t truly ready yet and messed up.

The plan her “allies” heard:

  1. Most of the boys were to wait outside back entrances outside in hiding, (Lila had told them “If she were running from us, she’d never go through the front; the media would be the first mob to get to her!”). A few of ol’ Paolo’s minions would ensure a path was made for Lila, but there was to be as little killing as possible.
  2. She would brute force her way to the brat’s room, kidnap her, leave the warning card of the Odor, and get everyone out ASAP, taking Chloe to their hiding place to either use her as ransom or kill her later; whatever they pleased.

If things went her way, the plan would be much different.

The first part of the plan went off without a hitch - nobody stood in her way, no guests or staff were killed, and before she knew it, she was in Chloe’s room. Before the just-awoken Chloe realized what was going on, Lila had grabbed her, and was making her way down the hotel’s walls thanks to a blanket-made rope.

Chloe shouted “WHAT IN THE-” but was promptly interrupted by Lila.

“Shh! Do you want them to kill you?”

Chloe shut her mouth lickety-split, and thanks to Lila’s excellent driving, the two were far away from Le Grande Paris by the time any of Paolo’s men had the slightest idea they’d been tricked.

Lila explained everything to Chloe: she was here to save Chloe, and she had a plan to keep the girl alive. Both of them were to stay off the radar for a year or three, then they’d return to their lives. Until then, they were to stay quiet. Chloe was understanding of the events, and was unsurprisingly worried.

They made one stop: the police station. Dropping off information to help the fuzz find and finish off Paolo, Lila turned around to get in the car and found quite a few armed mugs standing in front of it.

“Evening, toots! How’s about a few bullets, you backstabber?”

“How’s about a smashing, you shitstains?”

Before Paolo’s men could react, _Queen Bee_ dropped in on the first one and knocked him out cold with a beautiful hammer blow. Lila stared in awe as the costumed girl started wiping the floor with Lila’s former “friends.” Collecting herself, Lila started helping where she could, watching any boys trying to take out Queen Bee when the superheroine’s back was turned.

Some policemen opened the door just in time to see Queen Bee and a new girl standing over a few unconscious men that worked for the crime family they’d been chasing for a good while now. Even Ladybug and her allies had experienced little luck (pun not intended) finding the Ombre di Rossi!

A few months, statements and revelations (including that of Queen Bee’s identity, but only to Lila, thankfully) later, Lila and Chloe were both on their own, with their dads jailed and moms “somewhere else” (Julia Rossi had been killed by Parisian policemen in an accident when she’d been caught up in a robbery; Paolo had sworn revenge on them in anger and created the Odor). Eventually, the two had started dating after a lot of meetups, and when all was said and done, they moved in together. Chloe had learned to hold her own thanks to Lila, so both of the duo could defend themselves.

No matter, though - the threat that was the Odor would never come back again.


	7. Vedendo, Rossi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila’s power to see the future really was amazing, but when this power doesn’t let her see herself in the present…  
Well, someone has to do something.

Cavalla Furtiva didn’t misuse her powers, per se - but she _did _use her future vision to see how things would end up for others a little too much. She wasn’t happy to see Marinette and Adrien getting together eventually, and she was… somewhat happy to see Ladybug and Cat Noir together. Rude as the _tratteggiata supereroina_ had been to her, she owed her some kindness for allowing her to join their ranks, and she was no party pooper. Besides, Lila wasn’t allowed to tell anyone, however, and she had taken Equum’s warnings to keep quiet _very_ seriously. 

An unfortunate trade-off that had come from it was that she’d been a little more… touchy lately. Her temper had flared up again, and while it wasn’t as bad as it had been before anger management, it was in between the two, but it was inching toward the level of pre-Volpina. Equum was worried for his mistress, but the Italian girl wasn’t taking his advice, so after magical consul with the other active kwami, he prepared his plan to get Lila’s act back together again. It was time for some tough love.

* * *

Lila awoke, standing in front of College Francois-DuPont. It was quiet - too quiet. She didn’t remember doing her morning routine or even leaving her house - she just remembered going to sleep the previous night.  
Before she knew she was walking inside the school, she’d opened the doors. She noticed that she was not in control of her body, and started freaking out inside her mind.  
As she walked past every fellow student in the halls, tshe noticed that they all seemed scared of her, and most tried to avoid her. The Lila that was on the outside gave an evil smirk as she reveled in the fear given off by others. She would have wondered why they seemed to all be scared of her, but her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed her Horse Miraculous was missing!  
A voice in her head told her that she’d been forced to give it up. She might have started to panic, but the world changing around her proved a good distraction. She landed outside her house, on her butt, in a position telling her she’d just been kicked out. When her parents shouted curses at her in her mother tongue, telling her to never come back, she really started to worry. Her body rose up, and she involuntarily shouted words back with even more fury, screaming _“Così sia! Sopravviverò da solo - se non puoi trattare con me, troverò qualcuno che può!”_ at the top of her lungs.  
Her body started walking to her fellow students’ houses, and every time, the teenaged tenant would sleepily open the door, and after taking one look at Lila, the door was promptly slammed on her. _Every time.  
_Outside of Lila’s dreams, Equum sensed Lila had learned her lesson. The Horse Kwami removed the nightmare, and used his magic to make a warning for the upcoming morning.  
As it turned out, Lila was ready nonetheless to fix her behavior whether Equum had made the last warning or not, although she wasn’t happy at her kwami for the scare. Luckily, she got her act together in time to keep her friends; and that alone was truly (pun _sort of_ intended) miraculous.


End file.
